Today's legacy data protection and recovery solutions are highly fragmented across a wide variety of applications, systems, and storage models. The overhead and data management maze that existing approaches bring to the network, storage, tape, and application infrastructure has caused increasing expenditures with little tangible returns for the enterprise. Worse, manual recovery techniques compound the problem with the same issues that cause downtime in the first place—human errors and process issues constitute 80% of unplanned downtime.
One recently-introduced technique for addressing the complex problem of providing heterogeneous, enterprise-wide data management is illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a representative enterprise 100 in which a data management system (DMS) is implemented to provide enterprise data protection. A commercial version of this architecture is available from Asempra Technologies, Inc., of Sunnyvale, Calif. In this illustrative example, an enterprise 100 comprises a primary data tier 102 and a secondary data tier 104 distributed over IP-based wide area networks 106 and 108. Wide area network 106 interconnects two primary data centers 110 and 112, and wide area network 108 interconnects a regional or satellite office 114 to the rest of the enterprise. The primary data tier 102 comprises application servers 116 running various applications such as databases, email servers, file servers, and the like, together with associated primary storage 118 (e.g., direct attached storage (DAS), network attached storage (NAS), storage area network (SAN)). The secondary data tier 104 typically comprises one or more data management server nodes, and secondary storage 120, which may be DAS, NAS, and SAN. The secondary storage may be serial ATA interconnection through SCSI, Fibre Channel (FC or the like), or iSCSI. The data management server nodes create a logical layer that offers object virtualization and protected data storage. The secondary data tier is interconnected to the primary data tier, preferably through one or more host drivers to provide real-time data services. Data management policies 126 are implemented across the secondary storage in a well-known manner. A similar architecture is provided in data center 112. In this example, the regional office 114 does not have its own secondary storage, but relies instead on the facilities in the primary data centers.
As described in co-pending application Ser. No. 10/841,398, the DMS system associates a “host driver” 128 with one or more of the application(s) running in the application servers 116 to transparently and efficiently capture the real-time, continuous history of all (or substantially all) transactions and changes to data associated with such application(s) across the enterprise network. This facilitates real-time, so-called “application aware” protection, with substantially no data loss, to provide continuous data protection and other data services including, without limitation, data distribution, data replication, data copy, data access, and the like. In operation, a given host driver 128 intercepts data events between an application and its primary data storage, and it may also receive data and application events directly from the application and database. The host driver 128 may be embedded in the host application server 116 where the application resides; alternatively, the host driver is embedded in the network on the application data path. By intercepting data through the application, fine grain (but opaque) data is captured to facilitate the data service(s). To this end, and as also illustrated in FIG. 1, each of the primary data centers includes a set of one or more data management servers 130a-n that cooperate with the host drivers 128 to facilitate the data services. The DMS servers provide a distributed object storage that can be built above raw storage devices, a traditional file system, a special purpose file system, a clustered file system, a database, or the like. In this illustrative example, the data center 110 supports a first core region 130, and the data center 112 supports a second core region 132.
As described in co-pending application Ser. No. 11/123,994, each DMS node executes an object runtime environment. This object runtime environment includes an object manager that manages the lifecycle of all the DMS objects during runtime. The object manager creates DMS objects, and the object manager saves them in the shared storage. The objects continually undergo modification as the system protects data in the enterprise's primary storage. In an illustrative embodiment, the system automatically creates a trail of objects called versions; typically, the versions do not actually exist on primary storage, outside of the data management system. The DMS manages the creation, storage, display, recovery to primary storage, deletion (automatic via policy, or manual) and the like, of these versions. The host drivers protect data into the continuous object data store. Using this architecture, data in primary storage can be recovered to any point-in-time.